Use of mass-type vibration control apparatuses, which are technologies for reducing vibrations of a structure or a bridge resulting from a wind load, has been increased. A mass-type vibration control apparatus corresponds to a method for increasing vibrations through resonance by tuning dynamic characteristics of the apparatus itself to an additional vibrometer having mass in response to a vibration response of a structure, and controlling vibrations of the structure through the increased vibrations. Such a mass-type vibration control apparatus is mostly installed in a position where the response of the structure is maximal, that is, a portion of the highest floor, and thus, is often used for aerodynamic reinforcement of a novel structure and the existing structure in order to achieve the flexibility of a structure design and the ease of management thereof. The mass-type vibration control apparatus can be classified into a Tuned Mass Damper (TMD) corresponding to a passive type and an Active Mass Damper (AMD) corresponding to an active type. In particular, the AMD requires a third of mass of the passive type in order to achieve the same control effect, and many researches related to the AMD are thus being thus carried out. The AMD calculates control force according to a real-time control method on the basis of responses such as acceleration, velocity, and displacement generated in a structure by wind loads, and then generates the control force through driving a motor connected to a mass body. Currently, examples of a real-time control method for active control include continuous time domain techniques such as a Linear Quadratic Regulator (LQR) and a Linear Quadratic Gaussian (LQG), digital time domain techniques, frequency domain techniques such as H2, and the like, in addition to a Bang-Bang control technique corresponding to a nonlinear control method.
The prior art documents 1 and 2 relate to analytic researches for active tendon systems in which the LQR method is applied to an one-degree-of-freedom system and a three-degree-of-freedom system. Thereafter, Chung (1989), Reinhorn (1989), and the like have applied the active control method to a model structure having six floors.
The prior art documents 3 and 4 relate to researches for control methods in which limitation of power and stroke of an actuator used during control are considered, and Gattuli and Soong have researched nonlinear control algorithm for increasing the efficiency of the active control system.
In the prior art document 5, it is identified, through comparison between the LQG corresponding to the time domain control method and the H2 corresponding to the frequency domain control method, that control force can be focused on a low frequency domain by a structure control through the H2 control method.
Active mass dampers to which the active control method was actually and initially applied were installed in Kyobashi Seiwa building in Japan in 1989. Two active mass dampers were installed to control vibrations generated by strong winds and earthquakes having general magnitudes, thereby improving the usability.
In Korea, a Hybrid Mass Damper (HMD) capable of active/passive control was installed in a control tower of the Incheon airport in 2000 with supports of a foreign active mass damper designing and manufacturing company, and the AMD was installed in L hotel in Ulsan in 2007. However, all the active control methods which were considered to be a core of the AMD were designed by foreign professional companies, and none of the AMD has been installed using the domestic individual technology.
Further, Korean Patent No. 1390502, which is an invention of the present applicant, discloses a multiple-degree-of-freedom active mass damper. However, contents related to effective calculation and control of control force are somewhat insufficiently.